Don't Say Goodbye
by Devilishduck
Summary: If Tsukasa and Tsukushi had kept their relationship long term for 7 years. They're both being swallowed by their careers. Tsukushi ends 'them' and this Musical story reflects Tsukasa's feelings, thoughts and resolve on the matter. AND, what he'll do.
1. Say Goodbye

I do not own Hana Yori Dango or its characters. Also, I do not own the song featured here: **"Say Goodbye" by Skillet.**

Here's another Songfic of mine. I hope you'll enjoy it!

R&R please!!

* * *

The night was dim, but the moon and stars were bright, casting an illuminating glow on Tsukushi's porcelain skin. We stood side by side on my balcony, for what would be the last time until the next holiday. Tsukushi, stubborn as ever, wished to remain in Japan while I continued running the Doumyoji Corporation, here in New York.

"Tsukasa..." she murmured, breaking our comfortable silence.

"Yeah, Tsukushi?" I urged.

"I'm leaving."

"Silly girl...I knew that. How could I forget?" I replied rather sullenly, "Tomorrow morning, 9:00".

"No...Tsukasa, I...I'm leaving...you" she declared weakly. I froze.

She tugged my limp arm off of her shoulder and strode to the glass door leading to my bedroom. My eyes followed her retreating form, not believing ... refusing to hear. Pulling the door open, she stepped over the threshold and whispered

"Good Bye."

_**Things are changing  
It seems strange and  
I need to figure this out **_

After these 7 years, you've grown, I've grown. Your hair reaches the small of your back. The top of your head reaches my shoulder. We've both learnt to hold our tongues...we've both learnt to say what's needed, to say what we feel.

_  
__**You've got your life  
I got mine **_

_Makino Tsukushi, the unconquerable lawyer. Just out of school, some thought her naive, but those accusations were quickly proved wrong. Her strong resolve of what is right and wrong and vibrant personality have brought her high in court. Japan is proud of this wholly successful woman. --Japan's Latest_

_Doumyouji Tsukasa, business demon, heir to the Doumyoji Corporation. Already, he has dominated the business world. His influence on his comrades is moulding a hard-working company, and his smarts and wit are creating a safer, more secure economy for Japan and America. --New York's Newest_

_  
__**But you're all I cared about **_

_**Yesterday we were laughing  
Today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now?  
I'm left alone somehow **_

The door clicked shut. My mind clicked on.

"TSUKUSHI!"

I bolted for the door after her. Ripping it open, I ran as fast as I could. My eyes searched frantically for her petite frame; hoping that it was only a joke, that I would find her lying sprawled out on the couch, leisurely flicking channels on the TV.

But I didn't see her anywhere. She was gone, and I was alone.

_**Growing up and getting older  
I don't want to believe it's over**_

_"_Tsukushi, come back!" I shouted hopelessly. Sinking to my knees I thought, _I want to hold her and never let go. She should stay here, warm in my embrace. We should stay here together, locked away from the world. Away from work, from time, from responsibility - just her and me. Just _you_ and me._

_**  
Don't say goodbye  
'Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight **_

'_**Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I **_

I promised I'd chase you. To the corners of the earth, to hell if needed. We'll work this out, we always do.

_**  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye**_

I knew I was busy. You knew you were busy. And we knew that we were stuck. You in Japan, I in New York. But, I don't want it to end! I won't let it Tsukushi.

_**Do you remember  
In December  
How we swore we'd never change  
Even though you're leaving  
That our feelings  
Would always stay the same **_

I remember, I remember any time I'm granted with you Tsukushi.

_We were back on my balcony, it was Christmas day. This year has been particularly busy, we barely saw each other. Snowflakes twirled, glittered and danced in the sky. Your cheeks were flushed and your nose was red._

We made a promise then. One I will never forget. One I will always honour.

"_Tsukasa...we'll be together forever, right?" you asked, your voice full of trust and warmth. You were so adorable._

_I pulled you into my arms and whispered "Of course. It's a promise."_

_**I wish we could be laughing  
Instead I'm standing here asking **_

_**Do we have to end this now?  
Can we make it last somehow? **_

_**We both know what we've gotta say, not today  
Cause I don't wanna leave this way**_

I love you. No matter if the world forbids us time together – I'm Doumyoji Tsukasa.

I'll make it happen.

_**  
And if it's over  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word  
I hope that you're always  
Happy like we were... **_

Tsukushi, I have determination. I know I'm simple and rash when it comes to what I want, but even I waver and hesitate. Will it really work? Can we really work? If it doesn't..._if_...then I want the best for you. I want you to be happy and vibrant. I want you to keep shining.

_****_

Happy like we were

At high school, on vacation, with the F4 and your _slightly_ crazy family. We were so happy, you and me. We laughed, we fought, we bickered, we loved. I want it to continue. I want to go on like that. I don't care if the way I get it is selfish, I want to be happy.

_**  
Yesterday we were laughing...**_

_**Today I'm left here asking...  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye**_

I picked myself up, wiped the tears off my face and pulled out my phone.

Ring, Ring

Ring, Ring

"Please leave a message after the tone"

Beep

"I love you. I won't give up. So, Tsukushi, don't Say Goodbye."

* * *

(I made up the magazines "Japan's Latest" and "New York's Newest")

Well, There it is! Reviews are _g__reatly_ appreciated!

xD - Lotsa reviewers have been saying that this Songfic is So Sad, so I'm gonna extend this from a One-shot to story with a couple more chapters.

The next chapter will be of Tsukushi's reaction to receiving Tsukasa's short, simple and sweet message.

BUT remember this: Tsukasa NEVER gives up! Right?

--Thanks so much everyone!


	2. Message

Here's the next chapter!

Hopefully, my writing isn't bad (I've only done Songfics so far) Heh, it still has some Music in it though. :D

Well, without further a due: Chapter 2

Message

* * *

It'd been 2 weeks since I left Tsukasa officially, but I hadn't the heart to throw away the phone he'd bought me. I have a new, more advanced one which I use for work and friends, but I keep this one specially for him. This one was _just_ for Tsukasa.

Once I returned to my apartment after my flight back home, I threw the cell onto the couch and fell into bed, forgetting it there. My days went on and I had my doubts about ending it with Tsukasa. When those surfaced, I threw myself into work, cleaning, cooking; anything to keep busy – anything to keep _him _off of my mind. After an exhausting week of this routine, I collapsed onto my couch, drained. I flicked on the TV. Its sound filled the room, but I couldn't concentrate. Something was poking my back! Irritated, I tugged at it and found the phone – our phone.

"_Here Tsukushi, for you."_

"_Hmm? A phone! But I—"_

"_C'mon Tsukushi, It's a gift. Don't argue! I set the ringtone – do you like it?"_

_He pressed a button and We are the Champions, by Queen played._

'_We are the Champions, my friends. We'll keep on fighting 'till the end!'_

"_Eh? Why'd you choose a silly song like this Tsukasa?"_

"_Baka! We beat Kadae, we beat society...we beat the _odds_! That makes _us_ the champions!"_

Remembering the 2nd line of the song; 'we'll keep on fighting, till the end' reminded me that _I gave up_. I let the initial causes of our problems, business, society and money tear us apart once more. I can almost hear Rui asking me softly _"Where's your weed power gone?"_

Cursing myself for thinking like that, I grudgingly turned the cell on. It alerted that I had one new message. I hovered the phone near my ear; afraid to touch, thinking that I might give into my mind and aching heart...and run back to him.

_This is ridiculous.._.

Forcefully, I punched Enter and held the phone to my ear.

"You have 1 unread message"

Beep

**_"I love you. I won't give up. So, Tsukushi, don't say goodbye."_**

Gasping, I dropped the phone like it was alive. _What? He still...wants me? Even after I...I left him like _that_? _Cautiously, I retrieved the phone and pressed Replay.

_"I love you. I won't give up. So, Tsukushi, don't say goodbye."_

I listened to it again...

And again,

And again...

_Tsukasa_

* * *

Well, what do you guys think Tsukushi is feeling? Happy? Upset? Sad? Regretful? Hmmm... The possibilities are _endless_!

It's a bit of a Cliff Hanger, but no worries there! I'm writing another chapter. (Most definitely, I'll finish before school starts - September 2nd)

Review please! I'd love to know what you think of my writing.

Thanks!

--DevilishDuck

* * *


	3. Stay with You

Disclaimer: I do not own HYD or the song featured here, Stay With You by Goo Goo Dolls

Yes! This chapter will be another Songfic. This is from Tsukushi's POV (Point of View)

For this song, I found that actually listening to it before reading OR, during reading adds a lot of emotion. So, if you wanted to listen, here's a link to a YouTube video using it: youtube .com/watch?v wB7I5GYYI00

--If you do listen to the song (which I highly suggest) you'll notice that I've included the Chorus of it only once in the Songfic. (Just so none of you think you've missed something)

In this chapter, Tsukushi is sorting out her mixed emotions after hearing Tsukasa's bold message, and finding her resolve.

Stay with you

* * *

**These streets  
Turn me inside out  
Everything shines  
But leaves me empty still**

Tokyo's becoming a new city. With heirs of many businesses taking over now, my beloved Tokyo is modernized. Crime has lessened, more jobs are available. People can fend for themselves. A couple of weeks ago, that would have made me happy. I would have felt satisfied that I was doing my job well and proud of my home, but today, I feel nothing for it. My thoughts are elsewhere; directed to one certain business man.

**And I'll, burn this lonely house down  
If you run with me  
If you run with me**

_Tsukasa_

**  
Fooled by my own desires  
I twist my fate**

**Just to feel you**

I was a pauper, from a lowly middle class working family, and you...you were the almighty King of Eitoku, Doumyoji Tsukasa. Now, I'm a successful lawyer, and you're the owner and president of one of the largest companies in the world.

**  
But you, turn me toward the light**

I let work swallow me. I tried to do everything at once, but you make me realize what's important. You make sure I take care of myself and don't forget what _I _need - what _we _need.

**And you're one with me  
Will you run with me?  
**

**Now, come in from this storm  
I taste you sweet and warm**

**Take what you need  
Take what you need  
From me  
**

Time, love, anything. I know what to do now Tsukasa. I realize what's vital to me.

**  
Wake up this world  
Wake up tonight  
And run to me  
Run to me now  
**

I love you!

**  
I'll stay with you  
Walls will fall before we do**

Right? 'Cause we 're the _champions_!

I'm a strong, sturdy, stubborn weed...and you're, well, Doumyoji Tsukasa.

**  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever**

You and me - together.

**  
I can feel the storm inside you**

But it's ok now. I'll blow the storm that I started away. We'll be together.

****

I'll stay with you.

* * *

Review please! – In the review, tell me if you think that this could be the end or...that I need another chapter.

Thanks everyone!

--DevilishDuck


End file.
